Hide Your Voice
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Hibari gets hit by the Ten Year Bazooka. For 1827 month


**A/N:** Inspired by ChamiRyokuroi's fanart on Tumblr. I finally wrote and _finished_ something inspired by Chami. I'm so proud of myself!

**Also Read On:** AO3 (same title) / Tumblr (url clouds-and-skies tagged: fanfiction, 1827, 1827 month)

* * *

For the second time in his relatively short life, Hibari got hit by that insufferable pink bazooka.

He had been having a normal day so far, to his delight. Hardly any annoyances, little to no people to bite to death, paperwork done, and beautiful weather out too, perfect for taking a nap in the shade of a tree. Most people think that Hibari relished in finding those who broke the rules and beating the ever loving shit out of them. And they were completely right, to an extent. But he was only human and sometimes he liked to kick back, sleep until evening, and call it a good day.

Not today though.

It happened practically in the blink of an eye. The crying child with the ridiculous cow outfit ran around the corner in front of him, hands digging into his monstrous pouf of hair, with the herbivore who sometimes acted like a carnivore running after him. There was a cry of "Lambo!" and another one of "Hibari-san!" before the cow-child shot a rocket out of his weapon, the barrel of which was aimed straight for Hibari.

In retrospect, Hibari could have easily dodged the rocket. He had dodged faster things before and this projectile was right in his line of sight, unlike last time where he had been caught in a vulnerable position (hence why he had much irritation to spare in his fight against the swordsman with the illegal eyebrows). Really, a step to either side would be enough to have the rocket flying right past him.

But it seemed his curiosity stopped him from making a move.

The rocket hit, there was an explosion of pink smoke that had Hibari covering his mouth and nose in disdain, and then the smoke cleared and...

He found himself staring into the wide eyes of a disheveled, distinctly older, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, eyes wide in shock. Hibari hadn't seen the older Sawada when he traveled to the future the first time. Not even a picture. So it was quite a treat to see the proclaimed mafia boss now, on his second visit.

The man – because even Hibari could see that the other was a man now – was no doubt the grown up version of the boy Hibari was familiar with. He still had the same shock of brown hair, sticking up at all angles as if he had rolled out of bed and didn't bother with a comb. His body wasn't extremely different; still on the slender side of the spectrum with narrow shoulders and hips, but Hibari could feel the muscle hidden underneath the expensive-looking pinstripe suit the other wore. He had grown taller though, very tall, perhaps a head taller than Hibari himself, which was a feat for the tiny Sawada.

The biggest difference with this older Sawada though was his eyes. No longer were they so wide and innocent, though there was still quite a bit of youthfulness in them. Instead, they were narrowed and implied that this man had seen quite a lot in the past ten years. The bright-eyed boy shadowed over by a life of leading the largest criminal organization in the world.

For some reason, just the thought made Hibari's body shiver, though he wasn't sure why.

"Kyouya..." Sawada whispered, his voice deep and smooth, a far cry from his high-pitched shrieks.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, his mind finally catching up to the situation he was in. He was pinned underneath the older version of the interesting herbivore who regularly disturbed his peace (though he silently admitted that the herbivore did bring a certain brightness to his life now and at least it was less boring than before). There was no way he was going to stay in this position for long.

He flexed his hands, intending to bring out his tonfa and crack them against the older man's head, but apparently he was too slow. Two thin but strong hands wrapped themselves around his wrists and held them against the surface he was pinned against, which he only now noticed was a soft and pretty damn comfortable bed. He barely had time to wonder why the hell his future self would be laying on a bed when his captor leaned close to him, putting their faces only inches apart.

"Well well well, what a turn of events," Sawada smirked, eyes glinting in a way they never had when he was younger. "Such a rare chance has been presented before me."

Hibari's eyes narrowed even further (if that was possible) and he struggled to push away the other man without effect. Strange. He could easily fight against men like the monkey king or that walking corpse with the flower name and even that annoying bronco, but how come he couldn't break free from this herbivore?

"Release me herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

Sawada chuckled, a sound that was quite different from his younger self's. Hibari always compared the younger Sawada's voice to wind chimes; light and tinkling and airy, something that seemed like it could be carried with the breeze. But this voice was more like the distant sound of thunder, low and rumbling and just this side of intimidating. Though coupled with that mischievous glint in his eyes, the intimidation factor just went up a couple notches.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sawada murmured, eyes roaming the contours of Hibari's face and down his neck, lips curving into something that resembled a smirk thought Hibari refused to label it as such. There was no way that this herbivore could be smirking at him. "Hm, I've only got less than five minutes with you, so I have to be quick."

Hibari opened his mouth, about to ask what the other meant, but his words were cut off with a strangled choke when Sawada bent down and licked a stripe up his neck. Hibari shivered from the sensation, his lips twisting in disgust but his heart suddenly pounding harder than normal against his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hibari hissed, baring his teeth at his captor.

"Mmm," Sawada licked his lips, looking smug. "You taste exactly the same as the you from this time. Looks like some things really don't change." He chuckled, eyes softening slightly.

Hibari only glared, twisting his hands in an attempt to break free and _why won't the stupid herbivore let go_?!

"Release me this _instant_."

"Let me think about it." Sawada put on a thinking face for approximately two seconds. "Mm... nope!" He chuckled, which made Hibari want to strangle him with his own necktie. "Now... let's see what kind of noises you can make..."

Before Hibari knew it, his hands were held above his head, gripped tightly by Sawada whose free hand reached down to tug his school shirt out of his pants. Hibari attempted to kick away, but the other straddled his waist, putting his groin uncomfortably close to Hibari's, who sucked in a breath.

"Like that don't you?" Sawada murmured, running his hand up Hibari's torso, feeling the muscle quiver beneath his fingertips. "You know, back then, I was sure you were asexual. Never once have I seen you show any interest in sex or even relationships." He huffed out a laugh as his fingers brushed Hibari's left nipple. "Guess I changed that, huh?"

Hibari sucked in a breath, but pressed his lips together, unwilling to let out any noise. Sawada tsked a little, leaning his face closer and brushing his lips along Hibari's cheeks, fingers still making trails across the younger's torso.

"Now Kyouya, why would you hide your voice from me?" he purred, tongue flicking out to taste the younger's skin again.

Hibari kept quiet, minutely trembling beneath the mafia boss. This wasn't like him at all, just laying there for the herbivore to play with. He knew he could get out of this if he just tried hard enough. But the thing is, he just couldn't move his limbs to even try. It was as if his body wanted it; the touches on his skin that made him shiver, the soft lips on his cheek that had his heart beating fast, the low voice that made his temperature rise. Just why did he have such a reaction to this herbivore? It sickened him!

"Aah, you're just like the you from this time. So boring! But don't worry..."

Hibari felt teeth nip at his neck, right underneath the corner of his jaw. He shivered, his breathing heavy and his heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest at any second.

"I won't stop yet..."

The teeth bit down on his skin, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. Lips sealed themselves over the bite, sucking sharply, pulling the small portion of flesh into a warm mouth where a tongue gently lapped at it. Hibari's breath hitched at the sensation, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he held back any cries that threatened to be released. There was no way he was going to give in now, but oh it was so tempting...

And then everything stopped.

* * *

Tsuna stumbled back with a cough, waving a hand in front of his face to clear away the pink smoke that appeared as future Hibari disappeared. He was somewhat sad that he spent such a short time with the person he admired, but at least he was able to thank him for the help he gave in the future.

When the smoke finally cleared, Tsuna opened his eyes and parted his lips, ready to greet back the Hibari of his time. Only instead of a simple "welcome back Hibari-san!" he let out a surprised shriek at the sight before him.

There was Hibari, the one that Tsuna was most familiar with, laying on the ground before the young mafia heir. His shirt was untucked and hiked up to expose a torso where a full body blush was quickly fading away. The older teen was breathing heavily, arms splayed out above his head, almost his entire face still red but that was fading as well. He looked disheveled and exhausted and when Tsuna looked closely he could see a dark red spot blooming right underneath Hibari's jaw...

Tsuna shrieked again when Hibari suddenly sat up, back slouching and head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. Feeling nervous, Tsuna approached his upperclassman, reaching out a shaking hand to touch the other's heaving shoulder but pulling back at the last second. He didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Are you all right?" he asked, voice wavering.

The young heir jumped in fright when Hibari snapped his head up, blue-grey eyes narrowing at him. Tsuna took a step back, trying to force a smile but having it come out as a grimace instead. The way Hibari was looking at him screamed that he was going to get bitten to death if he wasn't careful.

"A-Ano... H-How was your t-trip to the future, Hibari-san?"

It was as if those words were a trigger. Tsuna had a second to witness Hibari's irises shrinking before the other was up in a flash, tonfa glinting in the sunlight and teeth bared like a predator about to descend upon it's prey, which probably wasn't all that different.

"I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna panicked shrieks echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

**Omake:**

Hibari – the one ten years in the future that is – sighed for the nth time and resisted the urge to massage his temples.

"I'm filthy! I'm an animal! A beast! A pedophile!"

His day had been going so well. It had been a relaxing one with good food, a nice refreshing nap, and a promise for some fun times in his lover's bed.

"I'm a shame to my family! I can never show my face in public again!"

Even the impromptu trip to the past wasn't that bad. He got to see his younger lover again and spend some time with him. Of course it was amusing to tease his young lover – though they weren't lovers _yet_ he supposed – and seeing that young, innocent face bloom red with embarrassment was refreshing. That didn't happen as frequently as he liked anymore, due to his lover's thickening skin against his teasing. Pity that.

"Kyouya! I'm so sorry! I molested you – the younger you! - and I'm a criminal for doing so! Please forgive me!"

Strong hands clutched the back of his kimono and Hibari turned around to face his distraught lover. It was quite amusing, since there were only a few things that could make Tsunayoshi so upset nowadays. But here he was, a grown-ass man groveling in an expensive suit as if he wasn't the boss to the biggest and most powerful mafia family in the world. Sometimes he was just a herbivore.

Of course, he'd never admit that it was because of Tsunayoshi's antics towards his younger self that got him interested in the first place. Ah paradoxes.

Quirking his lips in his own version of a smile, Hibari turned around and leaned down to bump foreheads with Tsunayoshi, who only made a confused noise at the gesture. A second of silence passed before Hibari spoke one word and one word only.

"... Pedophile..."

Hibari walked away to the sound of Tsunayoshi's pleading of forgiveness. That would teach him to mess around with someone, even if that someone was his lover's younger self.


End file.
